


五次清换

by Crazybamboo



Category: One Piece
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-07
Updated: 2019-11-07
Packaged: 2021-01-25 02:33:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21348805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crazybamboo/pseuds/Crazybamboo
Summary: *是加了ABO私设的我流原作向注：非典型ABO，三性平等，有霸王色的一定是A，但A不一定有霸王色*大概是万字游轮（咱海贼不开车，开船hhh）*预警：有微量唐罗，微量囚☐禁、微量S☐M的描写，注意
Relationships: Donquixote Doflamingo/Trafalgar D. Water Law, Monkey D. Luffy/Trafalgar D. Water Law
Kudos: 84





	五次清换

**Author's Note:**

> 关于心理暗示：1.直接暗示:以技巧性的语言或表情，给予诱导和心理暗示，达成导致或治愈病态感和不良态度的目的；2.间接暗示:指借助于某种刺激或仪器的配合，使暗示对象处在某些特定的环境中，再结合施治者的言语态度进行暗示。

一

创伤性再体验症状主要表现为患者的思维、记忆或梦中反复、不自主地涌现与创伤有关的情境或内容。

伏特加酒液透明，除酒香外，几乎没有其它香味，口味凶烈，劲大冲鼻，火一般地刺激，与番茄汁、柠檬片与芹菜根混合，像是鲜血、像是烈焰，而属于多弗朗明哥的气味还似添了几不可察的芥末……

酸甜苦辣四味俱全，是口感极其顺滑还有微辣的鸡尾酒血腥玛丽，近乎啃噬的亲吻让酒香在舌尖和牙齿间颤抖，似是缠绵悱恻，嘴角与舌尖被咬破的鲜血气也融在alpha醇厚中带着辛辣腥嗅的信息素气味里。

『你身上有我的标记，记住了，罗。』

如提线人偶，手脚不听自己的话，而是听从丝线主人的调遣，哪怕细白的线已经勒破了皮肤，微微挤进了血肉，留下血液在体表流下的触感和细密火辣的疼痛。

被蒙着眼睛，沉沉黑暗与身体虚弱的钝重侵袭着神经，然后又被侵入身体的细密快感从困顿中叫醒，日复一日，被烙下对欢爱、对alpha信息素的依赖，他或许在一个阴暗的房间里，或许在某个专属于多弗朗明哥的房间里。

挣扎欲逃时他曾感觉到微风摇动窗帘，墙壁滑而坚硬的触感，偶尔可以听到外头狂风骤雨将至，野鸦纷飞逃窜，像是位于郊野黑色的囚塔。

『你身上有我的标记，记住了，罗。』

有来自遥远虚无中的声音在重复，一遍一遍，配合着温柔与暴力交替的一次次性活动，这像是一句刻在心底不可辩驳的事实，尽管身为医生的罗自知，他并没有……

不合时宜的热度毫无征兆地袭来，从尾椎开始、细微熟悉的渴求开始蔓延，罗觉得自己又闻见了伏特加酒的味道，和过往被印在印象里的气味不同，大抵是在酿制的过程里加入一些草卉、植物果实等调香原料，更富韵味，保留了伏特加的辛辣和醇香，如火般的热烈，还混杂了桃子利口酒、菠萝与红莓的酸甜，像是在海岸上一边赏着海景一边小口啜饮的冷饮。

温和美好得让人沉溺。

糟了！

罗猛然睁开眼——他在治疗室里睡着了，病床上躺着的是年轻的alpha，一个像是不知前方壁垒之坚，一鼓作气向前撞，撞得头破血流的少年。而伤重昏迷的alpha无意识地施放着信息素，是他的易感期到了。

自己睡了有大半夜，也就是直接接触alpha的信息素已经至少也有几个小时了吗……

大意了。

从多弗朗明哥处再次出逃后罗就发现抑制剂对自己失效了，于是策划替柯拉先生复仇的时间里，罗是通过手术果实的能力对自己的腺体做过处理的，大致是一层一次性的植入膜，隔绝对alpha信息素的大部分感知，甚至可以摆脱对性交的依赖，不用抑制剂也能挨过omega该死的发情期。

腺体是脆弱的，这手术只能用一次，而它现在因为自己长时间直接与alpha信息素的接触而失效了——被诱发的发情期是无言的佐证。

烙印在身体里、对于某种抚慰的渴望瞬间从身体尘封的角落里叫嚣着钻出来，像是恶魔的触须攀上腰际，便是腰际的酥软，滑向大腿，勾起膝盖的轻颤，最后以迅雷之势电射过尾椎，唤醒后庭的空虚……某个身在伟大航路不知哪座岛的金发男人的脸爬进脑海，都是身体上的反应，随之而来还有心理上的极端排斥和恐惧。

霎时眼前有黑暗蔓延，有那么一瞬间，罗觉得自己的灵魂在干呕。

病床上还被医疗器械包围、被绷带裹缠的少年大抵是刚刚分化不久的头一次易感期，信息素的浪潮来势汹汹，被阳光与大海的感觉包裹，就像是从那个黑暗的囚塔里出来，来到了远处的海边。

和过去接触的黑冷晦暝不同，是温暖明媚的光。

这信息素……他是个怎样的人呢？

关于草帽路飞的传言，是真正在阿拉巴斯坦击败了沙鳄的人、是把大名鼎鼎的司法岛毁掉的人、是揍飞了天龙人的海贼……诸如此类，多得不行，罗可是看到了，他是为了鱼人和人鱼揍的天龙人；他是为了救兄长闯的海底大监狱和海军总部——他是D，和柯拉先生为了救谁奋不顾身的作风如出一辙的同时，还是柯拉先生说的“神的天敌”。

另一种气味在治疗室中散开，蓝橙、蔓越莓的浅浅清甜被苦涩掩盖了大半，像是巧合，仍然有伏特加酒的酒精味儿，像是神秘而带有诱惑的阴霾。融进了海景里，就是看到远处景致被蒙上紫色的雾气，叫人想一见云开雾散的前方。

失去的兄长带来的哀伤，精神崩溃的哭喊和梦呓倒是和自己的过去有些像。

罗起身，先前抱在怀里的野太刀出鞘，青蓝色的薄膜张开将整个治疗室包裹。

抑制剂是失效的，手术效果也被打破了，那我就取些你的信息素吧，“就当治疗费了，草帽当家的。”

『你身上有我的标记，记住了，罗。』

用来度过接下来的发情期正合适，罗面无表情地回到了自己的房间，

『放过他吧，多弗朗明哥，罗已经自由了！』

他所期待的D的活法，是怎样的？

夜未明，他没开灯，仿佛囚徒窥视不得外面的风景，开始在囚塔内摸黑寻找宝藏。

二

躲避和麻木类症状主要表现为患者长期或持续性地极力回避与创伤经历有关的事件或情境，拒绝参加有关的活动，回避创伤的地点或与创伤有关的人或事。

一百颗海贼的心脏换来的不仅仅只是七武海的位置，还有能打开收集情报和某些必需品的途径，向多弗朗明哥复仇的准备——以及alpha信息素的获取。从草帽路飞身上取得的信息素不算少，那股像是海岸线一样阔远明媚的气味陪他度过了一年半的发情期。

那是个属于大海的男孩儿，而大海辽阔无边，罗知道自己还会在报纸上看到他，但没有想过自己还能再见到他，他甚至没觉得当时身体几乎可以用破烂不堪来形容的人还能挨过那段精神崩溃的黑潮梦魇，笑嘻嘻地、活力十足地跃到自己面前道谢。

最没有想到的还是自己的计划出现了变数，莫奈也是多弗朗明哥的家族干部，还遇到了过去几乎导致了自己和柯拉先生最后结局的人，“鬼竹”维尔戈。

这一变数又几乎导致了自己被和草帽路飞关在同一个牢笼中、被诱发了发情期。

而身处牢笼中的还有草帽一伙的一男一女两位alpha，三个alpha，都来自刚刚结成的同盟海贼团，至少旁边那两个海军都是beta……罗努力压抑着开始变得局促的呼吸，尽可能地调整自己以减少信息素的释放，但是于事无补，情期一到那腺体就是会自顾自地散发出诱人的香。

“怎么办，现在被关着，还被戴上了海楼石手铐，取不到抑制剂也没法注射。”牢笼被送出研究所，好在弗兰奇和罗宾都在上风向。“一会儿凯撒的毒气蔓延过来可就不妙了啊。”

“你们有人能用火吗？”虽然身为omega，过去身子还被多弗朗明哥调教得极为敏感，但是自从再次逃脱多弗的魔爪，他已经有将近十年没有再和alpha上过床了，和beta也没有，带有伏特加酒香的alpha信息素完全可以替代对自己的身体失效的抑制剂，那么和征服与掌控欲望过于强烈的alpha的性行为就应该被极力地避免。

罗排斥、恐惧、厌恶这这种行为，尽管身体上从来没有停止过渴望。

他声音低而温吞，眼里虽盛了欲望却掩不住如同利刃的精芒。

“火的话，找弗兰奇吧，他还能发射激光呢！”距离罗最近的路飞明显地也感受到了异样，一种奇妙的饥饿感正在萌芽。

“那……把那艘军舰的残骸点燃吧。”

草帽一伙做事干脆利落，巨大的火球炸开热浪，战斗留下的残骸立刻被点燃。

而和两年前不同的，雷利教给了路飞在接下来的旅途里必须明白的概念，必须学会的对于某些事的处理方法。失去更加促进了少年领袖的成长，他眼里仍是少年气性，喜就是喜、厌就是厌，看不公不允敢面对。“但是，特拉仔——临时标记你一下可以吗？毕竟现在这里还有别的alpha啊。”

“有没有别人都不行……等火烧起来，马上就好了。”闻言，罗的身体几不可察地轻轻一颤，双腿本正因情热的上涌翻滚而收紧肌肉和神经来缓解空虚，却猛地僵了一僵。

他低下头，让贝雷帽遮住他已经开始泛起红晕的脸颊，以及开始满上阴鸷的眉眼，掩饰着某种不知名的恐惧与焦虑。可以驱散些许情热的低温在腾起的大火中开始回升，燃烧的黑色浓烟不时便笼罩了整个吊悬在半空中的牢笼。

“为什么？”路飞疑惑地歪了歪脑袋，张开的嘴吸进了一大口呛人的烟，“嘛，不过你说行就行啦！咳咳咳……”

抱怨与呛咳声交替响起，而罗则冷淡地自顾自解开了自己手上并非海楼石制的手铐。为什么？与其纠结怎么回答，不如直接不答，仅仅只是同盟而已，没必要袒露自己太多的过去——而且草帽路飞大概不是会在意这些细节的人，“那又不是我点燃的。”

“alpha的抑制剂，接着。”他甩出三支注射器，又给了路飞一个眼色，示以其靠近一些，“草帽当家的，借我一点你的信息素。”

微微泛红的眼角鼻尖，体温越来越高，目光流转都好像带了氤氲的水汽，罗看向路飞的时候自己都有种几乎就要靠到人身上，缩小身高差以便于索吻的渴望。而脑海里再次晃过多弗朗明哥那张施予自己暴戾和恐惧的脸，标记二字再次唤回过去的记忆。

『你身上有我的标记，记住了，罗。』

他手一缩。

当罗再次把目光聚焦到草帽船长身上的时候，对方已经取下了草帽，歪着头露出自己的腺体方便自己取用，没有更多的提问。那是信息素产生的地方，除了没什么气味特征也对信息素不敏感的b，这方面a、o都一样。

……

草帽一伙很强，可以利用，既然遇到了自然就要把资源利用起来，和两年前取了草帽船长的信息素一个道理，他们的参与可以解决不少问题还能加大作战的成功率。也可信赖，罗在最初决定同盟的时候细细考量，对于看起来并不爱隐藏情绪并且正直过头的草帽船长有着一命的人情，不知是不是受了船长的影响，一伙人的相处模式很纯粹，开心就笑、怀疑就质询，几乎没有什么伪装，遭到背叛的概率可以说是没有。

而罗更想相信给予他离开弗雷梵斯后第一份爱的柯拉松，相信D拥有无限的可能性。

三

创伤性再体验症状也可出现严重的触景生情反应，甚至感觉创伤性事件好像再次发生一样。警觉性增高症状主要表现为过度警觉、惊跳反应增强，可伴有注意不集中、激惹性增高及焦虑情绪。

『因为自己是D，才从柯拉先生那里收获了爱。』

那么在同样选择了海贼阵营的草帽船长身旁，是否就能够看到D应该选择的方向呢？德雷斯罗萨就在前方，过去曾经二度造成了自己创伤后应激障碍的人就在那里……第一次是被屠净的弗雷梵斯，第二次则是路途中的疏忽，沦为杀害了自己恩人的家伙拿来把玩的阶下囚徒。

这次又是因为情报不足而险些栽了跟头，罗抱着鬼泣，在千阳号的船尾看着行船在海面拖出的涟漪和泛起的浪花。为了战斗而强制褪下去的情热余温仍在，鼻腔里满满都是草帽船长信息素的气味，过去两年里没有遇到什么诱发情况，每月一次的发情期度过得平顺，自己先前对腺体做的自我处理到底还是有些副作用，好像是对这份打破了自己对信息素隔绝、却别于其他alpha攻击性偏强的信息素的气味产生了倾向性的偏好。

『你要为我而死，给我做不老手术吧，罗。』

真是差别太大了……烙在记忆力的味道再次出来作妖，胸口发闷，过速的心率显得有些异常，发凉的手心和后背细密的冷汗，他对他自己倾诉着焦灼。

对于多弗朗明哥给人带来的压迫和窒息，罗一直以来都没有忘却过，如果自己就在这下一站死去，被自己支开先行去到象岛的伙伴们会怎么想呢？至少……他们是安全的了。

“特拉仔！你在这里啊，我一直在找你啊！”

是少年特殊质感的嗓音，红色的身影落在自己身旁，递到面前的是精致的餐盘，罗抬了抬眼。

“香吉士叫我给你送来的饭团，吃饱了才有力气打架嘛！”

『罗，你在这里啊，米尼恩岛之后我就一直在找你啊。』

罗警觉地试图后退，却退无可退，撞到了身后的舱板，闷闷的发出一声撞响，鬼泣出鞘便向前挥砍，被路飞及时躲开了。

路飞扶了扶草帽，立定站稳身形，稳住手中端着的餐盘，“突然之间做什么啊特拉……仔？”

罗正扶着墙壁喘息，喑哑，是压抑忍耐的急促呼吸。

“抱歉，虽然很感谢，但是我们只是同盟而已，没必要做这些无谓的关心，我不饿。”他不着痕迹，缓缓抱回已经收入鞘中的野太刀，拉低了帽檐，简洁地道了谢和歉意。

“说什么呢！同盟就是伙伴了干嘛这么见外！”路飞一张橡胶脸似乎直接写上了嫌弃和不满，旋即他又若无其事地端着饭团在罗身边盘腿坐下，“你真的不吃嘛，不饿的话至少也尝一个吧，香吉士做的饭最棒了！其余的我把它们解决就好了！”

船灯在海面上的倒影随着波浪浮浮沉沉，这个夜晚没有月亮也没有星星，已经渐渐脱离了庞克哈萨德冰雪一面的寒气凛冽，仅有两个人独处的一隅在男孩儿声音落下之后仍然显出些冷寂来。

“……”罗瞥了路飞手里的饭团一眼，最终接受了对方的好意，路飞没有要就此作罢并离开的意思，可他并不能想到什么话题。

好在对方先开了腔。

“我，在修行的两年里也经常做噩梦，自己被拍飞到九蛇岛，同伴不在身边的时候也有害怕的时候啊。”

也？罗第一时间就发现了路飞话里的意思。入口的饭团咸淡刚好，软糯而劲道，确实是很棒，他咽下食物，依旧只是看着同盟的年轻alpha。一瞬间，罗有一种被看透了的错觉，那双如炬的眼睛里似乎有光，这种感觉在多弗朗明哥面前也未曾有过，即使是老谋深算如他也并不能直接读懂自己，这个比自己年幼了足有七岁的男孩儿却好像可以。

片刻的安静后并没有更多的下文，路飞直接换了话题。

“你之前去过吗？德雷斯罗婆。”

“……是德雷斯罗萨！”罗相信自己没有忍住，狠狠地白了这人一眼，但是难得这个粗线条到有些不可理喻又好像心细如发的同盟船长问到接下来战斗相关的问题，他还是耐下了性子，“没，那可是那个家伙统治的国家啊。”

“这样啊，那就等我们到了之后的再说吧！冒险冒险大冒险~好期待啊，德雷斯罗萨的大冒险！哦，今天早点睡吧，说不定明天一早起来就看见小岛了！”

“……”

从庞克哈萨德开始他就发现了，这个少年身边的空气永远是松快的，尽管像是不着边际的玩笑，紧张的气氛总是被其轻松瓦解。

他是个明亮的人。

……

后来……后来……他们经历了一场轰轰烈烈的战斗。

经历了追逃、跑过大半个国度，徘徊在生死的边缘，最后无奈地退下战线，而他选择同盟的alpha少年打赢了，一拳把自己的那个噩梦从天空中击落、击碎，打开了令人窒息的囚笼。

『特拉仔！太好了，你还活着！！！！』

罗发现自己总是从昏迷或是从黑暗中回神的时候看见草帽船长的笑脸，仿佛他抬首展颜的瞬间有天光破开层叠的云。

像不久在德雷斯罗萨的王宫里，被海楼石的手铐禁锢在红心的座椅上，腹腔里还埋着子弹，罗几乎是在醒来的霎那就感受到了恶心，紧随而来的还有喉头涌上来的腥甜。从格林比特开始他就知道了，那个坐在高位上的人面对自己此次的进攻是有着怎样周全的准备。当面对着多弗朗明哥的时候他就已经做好了赴死的准备，义无反顾，而路飞老远就奔跑着露出的放心的表情、欢快庆幸的喊话是像是重锤敲在人心上。

像是在王之台地他重温被冰冷的黑潮包裹的痛楚与刺骨时，低吼着把梦魇源头揍到飞进城市中心的人坚定不移地给自己的承诺。

像是现在在巴托洛米奥的船舱里醒了神，身上已经是干净的纱布和换过的衣物——他们已经为了逃避海军的追捕出海了，自己向战国问了话，路飞则“被迫”成为了大船团的老大……自己身上还多了同盟船长的味道。

是临时标记……心理暗示的效果被解除了吗？好像对标记没有什么排斥感了，罗讶异不已。

是因为源头被击碎了吗？

“罗宾，帮我找鸡冠头要瓶抑制剂吧！特拉仔那个发情期……欸？特拉仔你醒了啊，太好了！突然又发起烧昏过去真是吓死我了！明明还在宴会上呢~”

“你把门关上。”

“嗯？怎么了吗？”

鲜血与汗水洒了一地，浸入了几乎完全崩坏的土地，这个国家的王族也好、百姓也好，前来这里的官员、海贼，甚至是动物……因为一个人的能力而奔走逃命，因为面前的海贼男孩儿而举国声援喝彩。

格林比特，新旧王之台地——罗受的伤比以往任何一次都重，而他发觉自己心底莫名奇妙地已经不再有恐惧与焦虑……他原本只是打算挑起凯多和明哥的矛盾的，所以才有了破坏工厂的作战方针，而他见证了并参与了一个名为草帽的奇迹。童趣果实造就的悲剧，整个国家的黑幕，统统被掀开来翻了个底朝天。

而自己……

罗曾在幸福湮灭的弗雷梵斯爬过尸山，越过火海，难得重新收获的爱被埋葬在隆冬的暴雪地里，挨过烈火的煅烧、淬过寒冰的刺骨，他像是一柄百炼成钢的利刃挺直了腰板成为了别人的脊梁。他示人以挑衅与锋芒，掩藏了恐惧与创伤，自己圈了一片黑色的囚塔，想象它藏着自由秘密的宝藏。

而面前这个人……

『都交给我吧，特拉仔，明哥由我来揍飞！』

他一拳一拳地把黑暗击碎。

你给予强者的是一片星光，他会回赠你整个夜空的星辉晴朗。

“特拉仔？”

“这个。”罗歪了歪头，指了指自己颈后的腺体，“临时标记？”

“啊，抱歉，毕竟是在宴会上，不这么做的话……”

“没事。”罗打断他，一直靠信息素和能力似乎也难以再顺利解决情热的爆发，间隔不断地缩短，草帽船长一定也已经注意到了，罗想。

“那么你……还不帮我解决发情期吗？抑制剂对我没用啊。”他别扭地发出邀请。

路飞没有什么拉近两人距离的动作，只是按罗要求的关上了门，然后静静地扶着草帽坐在木制的椅子上，另一只手抱着椅背。混杂着蓝橙与蔓越莓清甜的酒香在门关上后愈发浓郁起来，和撑着脑袋半躺在床上的男人一样，带有神秘的色彩，诱人前去探寻他的一切。

明明面前这个比自己年幼的alpha才更加叫人摸不透，看起来什么情绪都不掩藏，却什么心思都不曾真正在人前袒露。自己已经被动摇了啊……罗想不清是从什么时候开始的，是靠这人的信息素度过情期造成的错觉吗？是在他说不会丢下同伴的时候？还是在他挡下明哥攻击的时候？怎么看怎么不着调的人在大是大非面前总是明决果断。

他是个优秀的alpha少年，他是天上的太阳。

“不做的话就出去，再呆在这里会被诱发易感期的。”罗翻了个身，把自己裹进柔软的床铺里。

没过几秒，身后的被褥被掀开了一角，空气流进的同时还有直接钻进里衣、覆上自己腰际的温热，罗几不可察地颤了颤。下一瞬他被alpha暖意甚浓的信息素包裹，而由于已经结下的临时标记，这种气味便更加多些吸引和亲切。

“我是很喜欢特拉仔啦，但是你不是对这种事很排斥吗？连临时标记也是。”路飞从后面整个人贴上来，把人搂进怀里，又顺势把脸钻进罗的颈窝，对着腺体轻嗅。

罗在混沌间的记忆便被唤醒些许：年轻的alpha就是这样在自己颈间轻轻咬破腺体留下的临时标记，尽管自己那时因为高热而迷蒙着神智，但是也本能地、排斥地挥出了刀，而路飞避开攻击然后给予了一个温暖的拥抱——这点碎片般的画面已经在悄然间把每每提及标记便如黑色的浪潮席卷的过往清换。

呼吸刹那开始变得粗重，少年的手掌有些粗糙，先是锁骨，他的手指划过罗的肩颈，接下来是胸腹，他停下来在罗胸前的两点上揉按。

“唔……”罗没有忍住轻呼出声，过去被多弗朗明哥调教得敏感的身体再次被爱抚，不仅仅是情期的热，身体本身沉睡的热度也被唤醒，罗拉下路飞在身上抚摸的手，在人怀里转了个身，伸手去解少年的衣裤，然后便是直奔主题，摸向路飞下身那处。“你可以试试我会不会排斥你。”

路飞闻言嘻嘻一笑，凑上去吻了吻罗飘红的眼角，也去解罗的衣衫。

啧，尺寸天赋异禀啊，罗握住路飞已经半勃的分身，坏心地捏了捏，它便在手里又胀大一些——一会儿这玩意儿就会进到自己的身体里，填上自己久未被再次打开的后穴……

罗的手指修长，纹着死亡的字样，在战场杀伐中用以挥刀斩人，用以剖人心脏，在手术室便是用以切割与缝合血肉的，却极少沾染别人的鲜血。现下里它们不握妖刀鬼泣，不戴白色手套，握着年轻alpha的分身上下套弄，也与过去身为囚徒时不同，正情愿地把人取悦。

路飞把人小心翼翼地圈在怀里，微眯起的双眸里有精芒，不同于一起航行的这个月里所见到的任何一刻，陌生而危险，像是盯视猎物的掠食者，像是平日里不露獠牙的猛兽展开了狩猎。他手上的动作也不是柔和的，偏向于好奇的探索，尽管omega的两腿间早已经是湿润而粘腻，也学着样套弄着罗的前身。

omega整具因为旅途和战斗而变得紧实的身躯散发着带有甜味儿的酒香，情期让他看起来变得似乎有些绯色，他勾着路飞的脖颈倒在床铺间。

“你……是初次吧。”罗恶劣地扯出一个笑，尽管自己已经因为情热而被空虚感磨得几乎失了气力，他依旧要显得游刃有余。

“啊，是啊。”

路飞分开罗的双腿，一点一点打开为了方便alpha的进入已经变得湿软的密穴，那里吐露着水液。身下omega用力地拧着眉，紧闭着眼，攥紧了路飞的手腕，隐忍地从鼻腔里发出些哼鸣，他身体上真的没有半点的排斥，只是接纳着对方来到自己的身体里，让灼热滚烫的饱胀感清换仿佛滋生于灵魂的麻痒。

“可别让我失望啊，草帽当家……嗯……”他似乎极费力地睁开眼，仿佛由能人巧匠雕出来的好看眉眼蒙着淡淡的朦胧水汽，直到草帽男孩儿的面容完整地映入金色的眸子里，他才微微松开了紧皱的眉。

“哈啊……”炽热的肉刃完全没入，酥麻快感瞬间在身子里乱窜，连同久未被开垦的浅痛一起，似乎在每一根神经里炸成烟花。

“嘶，好紧……”路飞也紧了紧眉，簇拥上来的软肉湿热温润，还在一下一下收缩着，本能促使着路飞按住罗的腰胯开始顶弄。

开端节奏之快便把禁欲过久的omega顶得惊喘连连，每一次抽出半截带出来透明晶莹的水液，在用力顶回去撞到深处，把人操弄得直从咬紧的牙关里漏出细碎粘腻的呻吟，随着他的步调收拢双腿。

像是海岸边上再次漫上了迷雾，共存在同一片空间里的信息素泛起甜味来，把属于烈酒的苦涩与辛辣掩盖下去。

罗觉得路飞就像是掀起拍岸波浪的大海，无风也总是停不下来地摆弄着水花，有风就起大浪、怒了便如海底的火山爆发，起先表面上看不出太大动静，却也能感受到如同乌云压顶的紧迫，然后就会连同狂风与海啸一起，用他那蕴藏了深不可测的力量的身躯掀翻眼前的敌人。

那双手……狠起来把人揍进地里墙里，覆有老茧和伤疤，粗糙而暖，在床笫间又握着自己的大腿、按着自己的腰胯，抚过自己的后背，用温暖的手心捂热自己的伤口。

“嗯啊……哈啊……草帽……嗯~~草帽当家的……”

不知何时，变了声调的喘息哼鸣和敏感的身体为这位靠本能行动的alpha小野兽指引了方向，粗长的硬挺极深极重地撞在他体内的某一点，把罗顶得几乎带上了哭腔。

哭腔一出，路飞像是吓了一跳，急忙再次把人捞进怀里，让他们胸膛紧贴在一起，拉过罗的手来亲吻舔舐，而下身动作不停，抵着那处用力碾磨。

太舒服了，和过去那种以刻印痛苦与排斥为目的的折磨不同，也不像为了解决该死的发情期带来的困扰，像是表达喜爱与交换欢愉的深入交流，在情不自禁地凑上去向比自己年幼了足足七岁的少年索吻的时候，罗甚至有种他们就是热恋中的情侣而并非仅仅只是同盟的海贼。

这不是自己肖想过的关系，他不能……应当说很难再去爱人。

人与人之间的关系不是太难以维系就是太容易被迫失去，他已经失去了所有的亲人、失去了恩人，他不想再失去同伴，于是把船员留在了象岛，而他不想失去朋友或是恋人……那么他更倾向于不拥有。

可是……

路飞没有再给罗更多的时间去思考，直把人转了半圈，再把分身整个的顶进人身子里。像是照顾罗的感受似的，路飞就算是把人翻了个身也没有松开环在他身上的手，但是由于姿势的变换，这个角度也更加容易深入。

路飞在人身上四处点火，来回抚摸擦过omega敏感的腰侧和胸口，激烈的撞击激起粘腻的水声，像拍上礁石的海浪发出闷响，撞出破碎的花朵，不住分泌的体液从穴里溢出些来，情色得不行。

下一个瞬间，当路飞便顶到了某个柔软的褶皱，相拥的两人皆是一个激灵，他们都明白那是什么地方——omega的生殖腔。

罗愣了愣，在他还没有得出结论的时候，路飞已经向后退了一些，动作也轻了些许，加快了抽插的速度并就着这样的步调把人送上了顶峰。

还是射到人身子里了，滚烫的浊液在小腹里昭示着存在感，但是没有射进生殖腔——也没有正式地成结标记。

路飞缓缓地退出了omega的身体，却没有松开搂着人的手臂。

“多谢款待~特拉仔。”他贴上罗的额头咧嘴一笑。

“身为alpha你倒是绅士啊，草帽当家的。”——他指的是路飞没有直接标记他的温柔行为。罗闭上眼睛，也没有多的动作，就着现在这个姿势躺在人臂弯里。

“活计不赖。”想了想，罗补充道。

四

『这是一座漆黑的囚塔，唯一的窗户可以塔边迷雾环绕，若你把那迷雾驱散，会发现塔身是洁白的象牙。』

“船长……身上有别人的味道！”

“啊，是草帽当家的。”罗摸了摸白熊毛茸茸的脑袋，并没有否认什么。

“我知道……所以才在他们出航之后才提的。”

“没关系，是我自愿的，而且标记只是临时的。”

“可是船长明明还是很排斥肢体接触的，就算是beta也不喜欢，皮毛族的打招呼也不是很喜欢的样子。”

闻言，罗几乎是猛地一僵，他没有仔细想过这个问题，他猛然意识到那天在床上看似已经消弭的厌弃，可能只是因为……对方是路飞。

象岛是个颇有生机的美丽地方，比起在巴托洛米奥那艘没有航海士的船上辛苦度过的一周半来说，在这里呆的一个星期是令人愉快的。他也算是见识了一下草帽一伙的得天独厚，除了强大的三刀流剑士、可以绘制地图并操控天气的航海士，还有能够读懂历史正文的考古学家、手艺超群的船匠和狙击手以及医术不凡的船医，音乐家和厨子都有的海贼团一共也只有九人便能看出船长的特立独行。

而在那天之后，长期以往造访自己的黑色梦境也降低了出现的频率。

在这里的时间也是一起旅行的一个月以来最安逸的日子，不用为了各自有各自想法的麻烦盟友操太多的心——便是整理心绪的好机会，关于已经达成的夙愿、关于……路飞。

在罗宾把路飞下象之前用歪歪斜斜的字体留下的纸条、他拜托乔巴给自己配的“草帽味”抑制剂饮料递给自己时，罗实实在在地闹了个大红脸。

而面对贝波的话题，他其实很想说只是因为发情期有些失控，需要利用一下这个alpha而已，但是好像真的不止如此，草帽团一伙一共四个a，怎么就选了路飞……那天床上的旖旎，在那之后时不时就会蹦跶到自己身边或搂或抱的亲昵，一帧帧放出来全都仿佛是两人之间暧昧的铁证。

“谁会喜欢那个连人名字都记不住的家伙啊？！”罗音量不大，语气却放了些狠劲儿。

“他记得的，船长。”贝波低头道歉，佩金急忙接上了话，“特拉仔就是罗啊——我们之前见到他的时候他这么说哦，而且贝波是担心船长你是不是受委屈了，没有问你是不是喜欢草帽船长的意思啦！”

“……”

这太糟糕了，罗拉低帽檐。

……

『我去把我们家厨子接回来，不会很久的，我很强的你别担心，哈哈哈不过你好像也不会说担心我啊，嘛，娜美说我的信息素就是叫“海岸”的鸡尾酒，乔巴不会调酒所以直接取了我的信息素做的，就是那个抑制剂饮料，不知道会不会有用但是以防万一嘛！娜美还说你的信息素大概也是一种鸡尾酒，等我把香吉士带回来，让他把你的信息素也调出来尝尝~在和之国等我啊，我们一起揍飞凯多！』

纸条上的字眼像是有声音，一字一句地蹦跶。

他追寻着最自由。

而自己仍在摸索怎样才是自由的活法。

罗把自己裹在柔软的被里，他的房间里依旧没有开灯，舷窗外是在夜晚里由湛蓝变得漆黑如墨的海水。

安静得似乎听得见自己呼吸声的房间里，罗在回想过去那座漆黑的囚笼，那时自己身上总是日复一日地添上情色的痕迹，鞭笞的、绳勒的、还有男人掐捏出来的青紫。时隔多年再次接触的性事带来的是难以描摹的舒畅，大开大合的顶弄、攻城掠地的爱抚却都细心地避开了那时仍未痊愈的伤处。

罗觉得草帽船长这个人实在是有些难以捉摸，说好听了那他就是大大咧咧、不拘小节，说难听点就是常识匮乏、任性妄为，可是在某些关键而致命的点上这人又惊人地敏锐，给人一种他实际上心细如发，只是善于伪装的错觉。

到底是怎样？

可能他真的只是在意想在意的，不想在意的统统都是浮云。

而那个人对所有人的一视同仁啊，即便是他的船员孤身前往四皇的领地，他会就这么毫不犹豫地前往，扑到他怀里的女航海士他丝毫不拒绝，想来德雷斯罗萨的蕾贝卡公主、过去在香波蒂群岛的人鱼姑娘凯米……在他眼里都是同样值得堵上性命去战斗的人，不仅仅只是自己。

在自己不曾参与的航行和冒险里，他大概……不，是一定也像替自己挡下明哥踩下来的脚一样替别人当过枪子儿或是挡过刀。

说到底那人战斗的理由也不仅仅只是因为自己把他卷进了战局。

但是……但是……罗开始想念那股酒香，在伏特加酒的辛辣苦涩里洋溢着菠萝、红莓和蜜桃的热情的酒香。

在这一次被情热包裹的时候，钻进脑海的不再是多弗朗明哥如同机械般重复了千百遍的话语，也不是那张金发男人的面孔，没有黑暗的压抑与窒息、没有排斥的厌恶与干呕——只有草帽船长开朗热忱的笑脸和他最常呼唤自己的外号。

『特拉仔！』

在情热把自己吞噬之前，罗伸手去拿那瓶“草帽味”的抑制剂饮料。

在罗和索隆一行即将抵达和之国的前一天夜晚，久未生效的抑制剂对罗起了效用。

像是一切尘埃落定，疑问有了答案。

五

『不要硬给别人给予你的爱加上理由——宝藏不在囚塔里，是囚塔本身，出来看看吧，它不再被迷雾包裹，它在阳光下熠熠生辉。』

他的登场总是声势浩大而且热烈的。

在床上也是。

烫得像是烈焰焚情，让人沉醉在欲火焚身的焦热里。

他紧紧把人箍在怀里，薄薄一层布料带来的若隐若现比先前的坦然相对要情色得多，和服下是真空的，掀开来就是光洁修长而肌肉纹理分明的大腿。路飞也确实这么做了，他把罗的双腿打开来，让它们环着自己的腰，兜裆布看起来简直就是挡在珍馐美餐前的幕帘，或者说是餐罩。

它被随意地扔在榻榻米的边缘。

而它们的主人正在软垫中纠缠不清，已经有将近一个小时了。

罗已经被操射了，直接在后庭被顶弄中泄了一次身，手臂绵软地搭在路飞的肩膀上，难耐地扬起脖颈，下巴和锁骨连起来的弧线优美好看，过载的快感让他无暇再分神出来责怪对方直接打破了计划的夸张报恩。

路飞倾身去吻他，他费力地别开脸躲过了。

“怎么了特拉仔？”他低喘着问，而明明已经被操得含不住后穴的汁水，罗也没肯让他吻一下，没肯真正的喘出声，只有咽回嗓子里去的细碎哼鸣，“你不开心。”

尽管他们没有承诺过什么，也没有交换过心意，没有牵过手，但是他们头一次做爱是接过吻的——哪怕这只是第二次。

与和之国的情调格格不入的鸡尾酒香在木屋里满满都是，还是苦涩消弭过后的甜。

说是无巧不成书也不为过，为他们庆祝并不算很愉快的重逢的就是发情期的雨露，似乎已经是默认了他们就是一对有情人，滚进被里顺理成章。可是罗真的满心不爽，他们可是在和之国认真策划部署了拼凑战力的计划，为击破凯多绘制了理想的蓝图。

而缺席了这么久的最强战力一来就给人惹了一个大麻烦，还是为了一个小姑娘。

她请他吃饭了，所以要报恩，和德雷斯罗萨的公主那一茬几乎没有分别啊，真是个便利的理由。

“你也不跟我说话，我好想你的，特拉仔~”他把脸埋进人颈窝里蹭，嗅着罗的腺体。

一边撒娇还一边朝着深处使劲儿顶，直顶得人眼前发白。

可撒娇还挺受用的，罗几乎在话音入耳的瞬间夹紧了后穴，夹得路飞差点就交代在人温软湿热的簇拥中——但他也猛地向前送了送，这一下不得了，恰好又一次顶到了那柔软的褶皱。

“草帽当家的。”罗感觉到甬道里的硬挺又有要退的势头，他挑了挑眉看向身上的alpha，“哈啊……你、你小子……这次也不打算做到最后吗？是不会吗？唔……”

分明被操得话语里都是断断续续的呻吟，出口仍然是嘲讽和挑衅。

他们是大海上的男儿，想要得到手的就不会轻易拱手让人，争取、掠夺，怎么都好，不违背原则的手段皆可取用。身上这个像是太阳的少年太过温暖，或许正是靠得越近越容易被灼伤，可是耀眼的光芒在长久处于黑暗的人眼里是无可替代的宝藏——想要独占。

他将他从死亡中拽回，他替他击碎了梦魇，或许他们可以在各自已经放下了包袱的现在共许一个有彼此的将来。

即使有同盟结束的一天，他们之间也会有磨灭不了的纽带。

D的意志究竟是怎样的？属于罗的自由又会是什么样的形状？

或许在他身边就能得到指引。

“是在帮你解决发情期，以后旅途还很长，你可以选择你中意的alpha，不是吗？”

“我选你，草帽当家的。”罗深深地吸了一口气，完整地道，“你不会拒绝吧。”

路飞扬起一个大大的笑脸，狠狠地抵着那处深埋在人身子里的入口顶了进去，几次更加用力的抽送把罗顶出生理性的泪水，硕大的硬挺肉刃在omega的生殖腔里成结，锐利的虎牙对着男人颈侧的腺体咬下，他用行动回答了对方的问话。

罗惊喘着抱紧了路飞的脖颈，似是全身过电一般，酥麻感在叫嚣蔓延，这是他这天第二次在路飞的怀里被操射了，而路飞滚热的精液也将他填得满满当当。

空气里两种信息素开始融合，不再仅仅只是共存于同一片空间，像是两种鸡尾酒被择出了最醇厚的伏特加，去除了影响口味的杂质，添上了曼越橘与葡萄柚的清新酸甜，调和在一起变成层次感更加丰富的酒饮。似有大风起，过去那片不见全貌的海滩上云开雾散，那是一座与世隔绝的珊瑚礁，小岛中央有一座洁白的象牙塔，在破了层云的天光之下光彩夺目。

鲜明亮丽似昭示前程似锦，把蒙了阴霾的钝重清换。

对其他人或厌恶或排斥怎样都好，只要抓紧眼前的这束光。

身处台风眼，面对滔天浪，新时代的洪流将至时，他们将会坚不可摧。

十指紧扣搭配唇齿交缠的亲吻替代誓言。

“晚安~特拉仔！”

“你明明记得我的名字，草帽当家的。”

——Fin.


End file.
